Currently, manual processes for working with chemicals in solution, isolation of components from solution, and the like involve time intensive operation of one (1) to 24 hours, including an overnight incubation period. Further, samples may need to be mixed, shaken, poured, agitated, and the like for certain time periods or a certain number of iterations.
In many lab processes, a sample of some material which contains components to be isolated, mixed, or the like is typically placed in a sample vessel, and processes comprising the steps to be performed on the sample are performed on the vessel and its contents. Materials may be removed from the vessel, added to the vessel, transferred to another vessel, and the like.
Typical lab procedures for working with samples include mixing and agitating the sample, adding material to the sample, removing material from the sample by pouring, and the like. These processes have traditionally been performed by hand. Such manual performance of tasks has been and continues to be labor intensive, requiring time consuming and repetitive tasks that occupy a technician, often to the exclusion of other tasks. The repetitive process steps of processes for working with chemicals, solutions, suspensions, and the like as described above require precision and attention to detail, and may often rely on the skill of the technician responsible for the isolation. Repetitive application of precise process steps lends itself to errors which may negatively affect the quality of the processes performed. In the case of unique or limited samples, such errors may occur when dealing with samples that cannot be duplicated, or are irreplaceable.
Further, during many types of laboratory procedures, such as isolation of DNA, vessels are capped and recapped so that samples and reagents can be added, contents can be shaken or moved, and so forth. Many manufacturing processes, including processes for producing packaged foods, chemicals, medicines, and so forth also involve capping or uncapping of vessels, and the adding and removal of contents.
Typically, threaded vessels and caps are used. Oftentimes, however, it is difficult to start the cap threads squarely on the vessel threads, which can cause the cap to not be securely attached, leading to leakage of vessel contents. In some cases, it may be necessary to stop the entire operation to clean up the spill, leading to reduced productivity. During precise laboratory procedures, such as DNA or RNA isolation, such content loss can also cause contamination and cross-contamination of samples and the laboratory, such that the entire process needs to be restarted. Furthermore, if the vessel itself rotates as the cap is being secured, the vessel may remain uncapped or the cap may not be in the proper position, again leading to problems with loss of vessel contents. Vessel movement can also adversely affect fragile contents, such as coagulated DNA strands suspended in a liquid, which can be torn by viscous effects in the liquid.